Fairy Tail MacTsu Stories: Kindness & Strength
by MisaRofuDragneel
Summary: This story will take you on the journey with two dragon slayers. This story tells how these two met and their time spent with their dragons. After their dragons mysteriously disappear, they end up going on an adventure to not only improve their magic, but to find their beloved dragons too. Watch as their friendship turns into a relationship that they will never forget. NatsuXOC
1. Small Children Big Adventure

_**This story was inspired by Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. Which means I don't own most of the characters. I do own Mackenzie Oakman. She is my OC from Fairy Tail. NatsuXOC**  
_

**_This is a mystery, adventure, romance and rated MA. There may be some Lemon in this story and some spoilers since I'm all caught up on the manga! _**

Prologue: Small Children; Big Adventure part 1

Long ago there was a nice quiet village in the mountains. The village never had any problems until two mysterious babies showed up.

On a bright sunny day, two women venture out of the village and come across two little toddlers about two years old, wrapped in white blankets in two separate baskets sleeping peacefully. They walk up to the children. "I wonder who these cuties belong to?" The worried female said. "We should take them with us." The other woman says as she goes to pick up one of them. There was a pink haired boy and a blue haired girl. "Oh looks like they have names. One blanket says Natsu Dragneel" the woman observed. "This ones name is Mackenzie Oakman!" The other female said excitedly. "Oh here's a letter" the excited one reads it out loud:

"Dear whoever takes care of these children,

Never Separate these children nor change their names, first or last. Raise them together as friends not siblings for they will change the fate of the world with kindness and strength."

"That sounds so strict." The other one concerned. "So Natsu and Mackenzie huh? Sounds good to me. Let's take them home!" The excited one said while carrying sleeping Mackenzie. The other woman carried sleeping Natsu.

The two women raised the children like they were told to in the letter for about a year or so. Natsu and Mack learned to bond as friends not siblings. They lived a pretty normal life until one day. Their lives were about to change for the better or worse.

On a nice partly cloudy afternoon, Mack and Natsu were playing, being children. Their play time was interrupted with an ambush on the village. The two women came out of nowhere, running toward the little kids, picks them up and run them out of the village. They get into a safe location and put the children down. Natsu and Mack were so confused. "You two must take this letter and some supplies we have gathered and leave now. No questions asked. We will find you again and tell you everything now go." The woman tells them then leaves them.

"No come back mommy" the blue hair girl began to cry. "Don't cry. Let's get out of here" Natsu grabs her hand and they leave the only place they called home. And so their new adventure begins for these two little children.

Part 2

Natsu and Mack travel through the woods for several hours until they come across and area that seemed unusual to them. "Looks like something big has been here." The little girl was hiding behind her pink haired friend. "Ah it's nothing Mack!" The boy pats her head. Then suddenly they here a loud roar. They both get a little scared. "Please tell me that was your belly Natsu" Mack trembled. "DON'T BE SCARED" a loud voice growled through the tree lines. The small children hug each other trembling. Natsu calms down once he notices a dragon above the tree lines. "Oh... It's just a dragon Mack. No need to worry" the little boy patted his friends head again. "A dragon!? Should we run away?" The girl trembling. "ITS OK LITTLE GIRL. DONT BE SCARED. WE WONT HURT YOU..." another loud voice growls through the trees. The two large dragons approach the little children.

"Are you two lost?" A blue dragon turns to her human form to be less scary. " is this appearance better?" Mackenzie comes out from behind her pink haired friend and approaches the dragon. "Better!" She hugs the dragons human legs. "My names Mackenzie Oakman! What's yours?" The little girl questioned. "Xena!" The dragon answered. "Why are you in that form, Xena?" The red one asked. "To gain this child's trust of course. We should take these two in and teach them our magic." Xena encouraged. "Indeed. So little boy what's your name?" The red one asked. "Who me... It's Natsu Dragneel! What's yours?" The boy replied. "Igneel. now that introductions are over let's begin the training!" Igneel cheered. "I'm game! Ready Mack?" "Yep!" The two smiled and followed their new dragon teachers to their new home.


	2. A New Life, With Magic?

**_This story was inspired by Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. Which means I don't own most of the characters. I do own Mackenzie Oakman. She is my OC from Fairy Tail. NatsuXOC_**

**_This is a mystery, adventure, romance and rated MA. There may be some Lemon in this story and some spoilers since I'm all caught up on the manga!_**

**_I'm gonna try writing this chapter in script format. It's how I roleplay so it's much easier for me._**

Chapter one: A New Life, With Magic?

_A week goes by and the two children are getting settled into their new homes. They begin their training to learn dragon slayer magic. The children meet their dragons in a huge field. Igneel takes Natsu in and Xena takes Mackenzie in._

Igneel: are you ready Natsu!?

Natsu: you bet!

-on the other side-

Xena: are you willing to learn my magic Mack?

Mack: yes ma'am

Xena: don't call me that... Call me mom ok?

Mack: sound good, mom!"

_The children train with their dragons all day. The day ends and they are both exhausted._

Natsu: man what a day

Mack: yea but it was fun learning the basics of magic

Natsu: I just can't wait to be able to breath fire

Mack: -smiles at him- let's just get some sleep

Natsu: yea big day tomorrow! Goodnight Mack!

Mack: night Natsu!

-they fall asleep-

_The next few weeks they begin to learn the basics of life from their dragons as well as their magic. Within this time both children develop the ability to read and write; but they have not mastered it yet. They continue to train, learn and on their free time they get to play and be children. As weeks go they also begin to gain a very special bond with their dragons. The children seem to be very happy._

_Two years pass. Mackenzie and Natsu know a lot about life and magic and they begin to be able to actually use magic. One day Mack and Natsu are testing their magic in a field._

Natsu: are you ready Mack!?

Mack: I think so. Crystal dragon shard attack. -_little shards appear from her hands but then disappear_\- ah man it didn't work

Natsu: my turn! Fire dragon wing Attack -_fire appears on his hands and arms but the flames are not big enough to amount to anything_\- wow we have work to do

Xena: at least you two can display your magic ability. You two have progressed a lot these past two years. I'm proud of you!

Mack: thank you mommy!

Igneel: you still a lot to learn before you're able to actually use your magic fully

Natsu: thanks dad! I promise to get better

_The children take a break and then start back up again. _

_This began to become a routine for the children as they progress. _

July 7, 777

_A few more years go by and the children are able to use their magic better and their speech and writing have improved a lot to a point where they can read and write just about anything._

_Their magic ability was increasing so rapidly that their bodies began to take a toll by it. They brushed this effect off for several weeks. When July came around, their bodies were starting to deform from the dragon slayer magic. But it got worse on July 7, 777._

_Mack and Natsu were training so hard and intense. They were not even listening to their dragons any longer. Their bodies began to take form of dragons, which means their magic was starting to take over their human bodies and began transforming them into dragons. _

Xena: Mack please stop using magic... It's too much on you

_The little girl didn't listen for she couldn't hear her mother talking at all. _

Igneel: snap out of it Natsu

_The boy couldn't hear his father either. The two dragons look at each other._

Xena: we have no choice. We have to create an antidote for their Dragonification process.

Igneel: how the hell do we do that without killing them

Xena: simple we enter their bodies and live inside them. We will be their antidote. It's the only way to save them. We will have to send them somewhere where they will be safe during our absence of course. I know of a place I can send them once we're inside them. I know they'll be safe from all harm. Especially dark magic

Igneel: that sounds intense for two little children but whatever works I guess.

Xena: when the children are ready, we will emerge from within their bodies and be reunited with them once again. Does that make sense.

Igneel: no but it's works for me

Xena: you ready

Igneel: as I'll ever be... Good luck to ya angel cakes

Xena: you too salamander

_The two dragons approach their children quickly and seal themselves inside the kids... The dragons then disappear and the children are sent to a different, safer, location in order for them to progress with their magic. _

_They land in the middle of the woods in a country called Fiore, just outside of a city called Magolia. This is where they will change the fate of the world for Xena had no idea what lurks ahead, dark magic wise._

_**To be continued in chapter two: Let's go Be in a Guild!**_


	3. Let's Go Be in a Guild!

**_This story was inspired by Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. Which means I don't own most of the characters. I do own Mackenzie Oakman . She is my OC from Fairy Tail. NatsuXOC_**

**_This is a mystery, adventure, romance and rated MA. There may be some Lemon in this story and some spoilers since I'm all caught up on the manga!_**

Chapter Two: Let's Go Be in a Guild!

The young kids land in the middle of a wooded area. They happen to be knocked out. The pink one happens to wake up first. "Ow my head... What happened where am I?" He looks over at his best friend who's still passed out. "Mack! " he shakes her until she awakens. "Hmm... Natsu...? Where are we?" The worried girl clings to him. "Not sure but our dragons are gone" the little boy hugs his friend to make her feel better. " come on... Let's go find them!" The boy grinned as he got up and offered his hand to the girl. Mack grabs his hand and gets up. "Yea... Let's go!"

The two searched the woods for hours but couldn't fins a trace of their dragons anywhere. "This isn't fair. Igneel where are you!? Please come back." The boy screamed. Suddenly the children hear a noise in the bushes. They go toward the noise and a short old man comes out and notices the children. " why hello there... And where are you two off to?" The old man asked. "None of your business old man" Natsu huffed. "We're looking for our dragon parents... You see they left us all alone." The little girl started to cry. "Mack why'd you go tell him that?" Natsu asked. "Because he can help us you big dummy. " Mack answered. "Don't call me that! I'm not a dummy." The little boy growled. "Now now no need to get upset. Say you two look like wizards. "

The old man exclaimed. "Yea so what if we are. Why do you care?" The boy grunted. The old man walks up to the boy and smacks him on the head. "That's no way to talk to your elder young man. I'm sure your so called dragon taught you some manners! That being said. I can't stand seeing you two out here on your own. You're far too young. I have what's known as a guild filled with wizards. You two are welcomed to join if you'd like. If so follow me. Btw I'm Makarov... The guilds leader!" Makarov explained. "I'm Mackenzie Oakman... And this goof is Natsu Dragneel! And we'd love to join your guild!" Mack cheered. "Good. Maybe this'll help you find your lost dragons." Makarov stated. "Really!? Thanks gramps!" Natsu grinned. The old man smiled. "This'll be interesting!"

The old man guides the children to a large town and at the far end of the town lays the guild hall Fairy Tail. "This is the guild known as Fairy Tail!" The old man explained. "Wow it's huge!" Natsu observed. "Wow... So cool!" Mack added. "This is your home now... Treat everyone with respect. Got it!?" The old man opens the doors and all three of them walk in. "I'm back my children!" Makarov cheered. "And I brought two two additions to our family! This is Natsu and this little girl is Mackenzie please be nice to them. They just lost their parents so please welcome them with open arms!"

Everyone in the guild cheers! Gray walks up to Natsu. "So where'd you come from pinky." "Hey don't call me names you meany!" The pink haired boy barked back. "Now Gray be nice to our new friends. I'm Erza... This stripping ice boy here is Gray. Welcome to our guild!" Erza smiled. "I'm Mackenzie! And thank you!" The little girl grinned. "What is your name boy?" The red head asked. "Natsu." The boy scruffed.

"Well then Natsu, Mackenzie please do make yourselves at home and feel free to do what you want. Just don't fight ok!" The red head exclaimed.

Weeks go by. Mack and Natsu get used to being a part of Fairy Tail. One afternoon, a fairly large man walks into the guild. "I'm back master Makarov!" The man said. "Oh welcome back Gildarts! How was the mission?" The old man replied. "It was too short but alright." The big man notices two new faces. "New recruites?" He asked the old wizard. "Oh yes. I found those two wandering in the woods alone. Their names are Mackenzie and Natsu. They claim that dragons used to train them. Which tells me they use the forbidden magic, dragon slayer magic." The old man explains. "Maybe you could train them a little further. I would do it myself but I'm way too busy running the guild. So would you do an old friend a favor and take them in?" " oh I guess so. They seem sweet but I won't go easy on them!" The large man warned. "Thank you. Hey Mackenzie and Natsu come here please?" the old man asked. The children listen and come over. "Who's the large man?" Natsu examines Gildarts. "I'm Gildarts young man." Looks down at him. "Are you willing to train with me to get stronger?"

Natsu looks up at him and grins. "You bet!" Looks at Mack. "You gonna join Mack!?" Mack smiles. "Of course!" The children follow Guildarts to his place.

They begin to train really hard. Their magic begins to improve but it's not perfect yet. The children begin to grow a bond with Gildarts and the other members of the guild. Gray and Natsu begin to fight more and more to improve their strengths but also to determine who's better. It always ends in a draw. Mackenzie begins to train with Erza to improve her combat skills. Mack catches on fast. One day Gildarts had to leave for yet another job that could take up to a year in a half to complete. The two children he'd to train on their own now.

A year goes by and nothing really changes until one day. On a sunny afternoon three siblings walk into the guild hall. "We are traveling wizards. Can someone lead us to your master?" The older white haired girl asked. The master walks to the three siblings. "I'm the master of this guild, Makarov!" "Hey... My name is MiraJane Strauss and These two are my little brother Elfman and little sister Lisanna. We just lost our parents and we are looking for a new start. We heard great things about this guild and we were wondering if we could join?" The older one explained. "Hmmm... I don't see why not. You three seem like very smart children. What is your magic type?" The old man asks. "Take over." Mira exclaims. "That sounds like a very useful magic. Welcome to Fairy Tail! Remember to treat everyone here like your family and you should fit right in!" Makarov explained. "Thanks so much!" The little one cheered. The guild welcomed the three siblings.

Erza walks into the guild and notices the three white haired children. "New members master?" "Yes Erza. Mira, Lisanna, and Elfman Strauss. They are now a part of our family so treat them with respect! Now I have things to attend to so be good my children!" The old man disappears. "So Mira huh... Welcome! I'm Erza!" Erza walks up to the older sister. "So you're top notch around I'm guessing?" Mira asked with a bit of an attitude. "Oh so you think you're tougher than me. As if." The two begin to argue and a new rivalry is formed. Natsu's rival is Gray and Erza's new rival is Mira.

A week goes by. Natsu and Mack were sitting outside the guild overlooking the water and it begins to rain. "I hope Gildarts comes back soon." Natsu mopes. "I hope he does too." The girl mopes too. A little white haired girl comes out with a red umbrella

In her hands. "You two should be inside. You could catch a cold out here." The little girl walked closer to the dragon slayers. Natsu turns around. "Oh... You're Mira's little sister right?" "Yep... I'm Lisanna and you guy should go back inside." The white one put. The umbrella over Natsu and Mack. "Thanks Lisanna!" The blue one said. "Yea thanks." Natsu gets up, helps Mack up and all three of them walk back to the guild. This was the start of a beautiful friendship.

Several months go by and the three friends begin to bond more and more. One afternoon Natsu was in the woods punching a tree with Erza and Grays faces on it. He had gotten in a fight with them earlier and got upset and ran off. He found a nice tree and started to beat it up. Then suddenly an egg falls out of the tree and hits Natsu in the head. "Ow what was that? Huh... A dragons egg?" Natsu picks up the egg. "I must show my friends!" He runs toward the guild. He runs inside. "Hey guys look what I found! It's a dragon egg!" Natsu raised the egg over his head. "Let me see!" Mack runs up to Natsu. "So cool... So you're gonna keep it warm so it can hatch?" "Of course but only how to keep it warm... Hmmm..." Natsu thinks. "Maybe I can help!" Lisanna turns into a large bird and gently sits upon the egg. "There I can keep it warm!" "Wow... I didn't know you could do that!" Mack begins to pet Lisanna.

Mack, Lisanna , and Natsu all go out to a place they could be alone with the egg. Natsu tries to make a nest for the egg but fails miserably. "Here let me help!" Lisanna turns into a giant rabbit and makes a hut out of straw. "There... Much better... Go on inside!" Lisanna turns back to normal and goes inside. The other two follow behind her. "This is awesome Lisanna. Thanks!" Natsu hugged his egg. "You're welcome. This makes us like the mom and dad and auntie! Of course Natsu is the daddy. Which one do you wanna be Mack? The auntie or mommy?" Lisanna asked. "Um... Well... Which one would you choose for me?" The dragon slayer asked. "I say you be the mommy and I'll be the auntie!" Lisanna hugs her friend. Mack blushes, "o-ok... What do you think Natsu?" "We aren't the parents!" Natsu growled. "Oh come on it's just for fun!" The white one stated. "Ok fine... Mack's the mommy and you are the auntie." Natsu grunted. Mack smiles, "really me?" Lisanna smies, "so it's settled you're the mommy now! Maybe someday you two will be a really mommy and daddy! Hehe..." Lisanna chuckled softly. Mack blushes, "ah I... I... Hmmm..." "Mack are you ok?" The fire head asked. Mack calms down. "I'm fine now...Maybe someday we will get married Natsu!" "Huh? What makes you so sure?" Natsu groans. "I don't know... It's just a feeling I have!" Mack hugs him. "You two are so cute!" Lisanna giggles. The two dragon slayers blush. All three then calm down and hug the egg together.

Several weeks go by. The three children spend a lot of their time at the hut waiting for the egg to hatch. One night the three sleep in the hut. Someone snuck into the hut and took the egg right from under the children's noses. The next morning Natsu wakes up. "Ahhhh... Where's my egg!? Mack Lisanna wake up the eggs gone!" Natsu shakes the girls. They wake up. "What's going on Natsu?" The blue one asked. "The egg is gone! Help me find it!" Natsu demanded. "Wait what!? It's gone!?" Mack gets up. "Let's go check at the guild to see if they've seen it." "Let's go!" Natsu said as they rush toward the guild. They enter the guild. "Ok which one of you took it!? Was it you Gray!?" Natsu growled. "Took what? Oh your stupid egg? I don't have it you big flame brain!" Gray barked back. The two argue and begin to fight. "Enough you two!" Erza separates them. "It clearly wasn't Gray that took it. Maybe it was Mira because of her little sister being friends with my teammates." "Quit blaming me for everything. I didn't take their egg. Get that through your thick red head!" Mira snarled. The two girls argue. "Please stop... I took the egg." Elfman walks over the them. "I went to check on Lisanna last night and saw the egg shaking so I took it back home to keep it warm because you guys were moving too much in your sleep. I wanted it to be safe." "Oh... Thanks Elfman!" Natsu takes the egg from Elfman. The egg begins to move so Natsu puts it on the floor. The egg then cracks open and a little blue winged cat pops out and floats down on top of Natsu's little pink head.

"A cat?" Wakaba stated. Natsu then holds the little cat in his arms. The cat seemed to have brought happiness to the guild. "He looks like a little ball of happiness!" Lisanna stated. "Happy-ness? That's it! I'll call him Happy!" Natsu smiles. "Aye" Happy squeaked. During this time, Reedus painted a picture of them all, with happy as a little blue dragon, not a cat, and Natsu was riding on his back. From that day forward Happy became Natsu's very best friend and touched the hearts of many all around him, especially those among the guild Fairy Tail.

**_To be continued in chapter 3: It all Comes Down to LOOOVVVEEEE!_**


	4. It All Comes Down to LLOOVVEE!

**_This story was inspired by Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. Which means I don't own most of the characters. I do own Mackenzie Oakman. She is my OC from Fairy Tail. NatsuXOC_**

**_This is a mystery, adventure, romance and rated MA. There may be some Lemon in this story and some spoilers since I'm all caught up on the manga!_**

Chapter three: It all Comes Down to LOOOVVVEEE!

A few weeks go by. Natsu and Happy begin to bond and become best of friends. Mackenzie and Lisanna bond with Happy as well. One sunny afternoon the three kids and Happy were out fishing when Mack ventures no too far from the others. She had seen something, rather someone, unusual so she followed it to investigate. This figure realized they were being followed and hid behind a tree. "No please don't hide. I won't hurt you. Please come out." The little girl gets closer and sees that it's a cat like Happy but was older and had a different appearance. "No I'm not ready yet! " the voice said. "Sure you are. Please come out?" The little one sits in front of the tree the cat was hiding behind. The cat swallows deeply and comes out from behind the tree. "That's it. Don't be shy." The little girl said. The cat walks up to the girl. "My name is Stella! And I'm your teacher." The cat stared at the confused girl. "Teacher? Have you been watching me or something?" "You can say that. I was ordered by Xena to watch over you for the rest of your life." The cat replied. "You know Xena!? Where is she? Is she ok?" The little girl got worried. "Yes I know her but I don't know her where abouts. I'm sorry." Stella explained. "It's ok. I just wanna see her again is all." The girl began to cry. "Don't cry... You'll see her again I promise!" Stell hugs the crying girl.

Natsu and Lisanna find Mack crying and the strange cat hugging her. "Hey did you make Mack cry?" The pink one asked. Stella turns her head and notices Mack's friends. "It's ok I mean no harm. I was sent here to look after miss Mackenzie and help her learn her magic more. Please I wish to join your guild." The white cat bows in front of the children. Natsu walks up to the crying girl. "No need to cry anymore Mack! Everything's gonna be ok!" The girl looks up at him with a tearful smile. "Thank You!" She mutters. Natsu then puts out his small hand to her, she takes it and then gets up. "Let's go back home now! All of us!" Natsu grins his big grin and they all head back to the guild.

They arrive back at the guild with Stella. Everyone is shocked but goes up to the new white cat. "She's so cute. Just like Happy!" One guild mate says. "Step aside children!" Out of the crown comes a short old man. "I see you kids found another stow away. She can stay!" "What? Really master? Thank you!" Mack then hugs the master. "I get my own cat!" "You're welcome Mackenzie! What is your name cat?" The old man asked. "Stella Sir!" The cat replied. "Come with me Stella. We need to talk alone" the old man then leaves and the cat follows behind.

The two head upstairs of the guild to talk in private. "I wonder what they have to talk about?" The flame boy asked. "Who cares it's none of you business flame brain." The raven head stated. "What'd you call me!" The flame boy charged over to the raven head. "You heard me!" The ice Mage replied. They begin to brawl each other. Erza, as always, gets in between them. "That's enough you two. Must you always fight?" Scarlet growled. The boys then stop. "You don't scare me Erza." The pink boy glanced away for a moment then glared at scarlet. "Don't glare at me!" Erza gets angry and gives Natsu such a scary look that he trembles.

Stella comes back downstairs. "So is everything ok?" Mack was concerned. "Why wouldn't it be?" Stella walks over to Mack. "We are now a team Mack! Now let's go train!" Stella drags Mackenzie out of the guild hall.

A week later Gildarts returns from his job. He walks up to Natsu who is sitting outside with Mack, Lisanna and the two cats. "Oh hello Natsu and Mack!" The large man said. "Gildarts! You've come back!" The pink haired boy rushed over to him. "I've gotten stronger YA know." "Oh really show me!" The large man teases. "You bet!" The little boy then jumps high over the mans head and attempts to attack but fails, again. "Looks like you could use some help on your magic and combat skills. Lucky for you I'm gonna be around for a while. I could teach you both if you'd like." The large man explained. "I don't need a teacher." Natsu crosses his arms and grunts. "We'd love to Gildarts!" Mack adds on. "Gildarts then notices the two cats and Lisanna. "So. Who are these three?" Mack picks up Stella, "this is Stella! The blue one is Happy! And this little girl is Lisanna!" "Nice to meet you three!" Gildarts pats Lisanna on the head. "You can join if you'd like!" "I'd love to!" Lisanna cheered. "Ok from here on out we will begin training everyday until you three improve especially you Natsu!" Gildarts picks up Natsu and puts him on his shoulders. "I'm all fired up!" The small boy cheers.

Gildarts sticks around to train Natsu, Mack and Lisanna for the next three years. In this time, the two dragon slayers and the take over Mage have really improved their magic. Gildarts has also taught them what 'Love' is and gave all three mages 'the talk'!

They had built a routine with Gildarts but thats all about to change. On a sunny day in year X781, the Master of the guild takes Gildarts aside to talk privately. "There is a mission I would like you to take. It's a 100-year mission. I know it's a lot to take in but I think it'll be a good one for you." The old man explains. "Sounds good to me I guess. I do like long missions so I accept the challenge!" The S-Class Mage replied. "Good. So you leave in three days. You might want to tell everyone goodbye as soon as possible." The old Mage exclaimed. "Wow three days huh? I wonder how Natsu will take this? Oh well. Thanks!" Gildarts stands up and walks downstairs and confronts the rest of the guild. "Hey everyone! The old man wants me to take on a 100-year job and I'm gonna do it! So I'm gonna say goodbye for now! I will always be a part of Fairy Tail that will never change. Be good and stay strong!" "Good luck Gildarts. We will miss you!" Scarlet said. Natsu runs up to him. "Why are YA leaving? What about our training? You can't just leave like that!" "You'll do fine. It's been three years since I went on a job and it's time for me to go for a bit." Gildarts pats Natsu on the head. "You take care my friend!" "Yea but still. Why 100 years?" The fire Mage grunted. "You need to learn to walk on your own. You don't need me anymore, Natsu. You can do it on your own now. This isn't goodbye but farewell." The large man leans in toward the fire boy and whispers, "by the way, you better take good care of those ladies of yours." The pink Mage blushes. "Just shut up about that will YA." He looks away still blushing. Mack and Lisanna walk up to Gildarts. Mack hugs the large man. "Be safe and good luck. I'll miss you, pops!" The dragon slayer slowly backs away. The man pats her head. "Stay strong Mack!" "Goodbye Gildarts! I'll miss you!" The white girl just stands there. The large man moves closer and hugs Lisanna, Mack and even Natsu all at the same time. "You three be good for my sake. If I have to return because you caused trouble, I won't be happy. Be on your best behavior! " he backs away from them. "Thanks for the time spent with you! And good luck to you!" "You're welcome!" The girls cheered. "No problem, I guess." Natsu mumbled. "What was that boy?" The man grunted. "Nothin. Good luck to ya." Natsu walked out of the guild. Gildarts followed behind him. "Walk with me back to my place, Natsu. I have something for you." "Fine." The pink Mage follows.

The two talk until really late in the night. Natsu then leaves but is too tired to walk all the way home so he walks to Mack's place, knowing she lived right around the corner, and sneaks in. The place is dark and quiet, which means she must be asleep. He quietly makes his way to her room and sees her sound asleep in her bed, as he assumed. He removes his clothes until down to his underwear. He then places his scarf next to her face. She, unknowingly what she was doing, grabs the scarf and cuddles with it. She smells it, "hmmm... Smells like my Natsu.. I love the sent of my fiery Mage..." She mumbles but then falls deeper into slumber. Natsu then crawls into her bed and gets under the covers. When he lifted the covers he noticed her bare back and saw her butt and realized she slept naked. He blushed from the sight and covered her up. 'I can't believe what I just saw' he thought to himself, 'but I love it!' He grins and lifts up the covers for another peek. Mack was sound asleep and still had no idea what was happening in her room or did not know she had a friendly guest. Natsu gently pecks her cheek then falls asleep.

The next day Natsu awakens with Mack facing him but still asleep. Natsu lifts up the blanket to glance at her breasts but his scarf seems to be covering them. 'Damn!' The fire breather thought to himself. He then gently put the blanket down and stared at Mack for a bit then he closed his eyes. Mack moved a little then sniffed the air and smelled something very familiar. She opened her eyes and noticed Natsu laying right next to her and her cuddling with his scarf. She sits up fast covering herself with his scarf and blushes really hard. 'Why the hell is he in my room? OMG he saw me naked! What does this mean? I wanna wake him up and kick him out but he looks so peaceful just sleeping like this.' She thought to herself. She got up out of bed, put on a robe, covered Natsu up, and left the room while still holding his scarf. This is the first sight of a very special bond between the two Dragon Slayers.

Mack walks into the living room where she finds Stella. "Morning!" "Oh morning child!" The cat then noticed Mack carrying Natsu's scarf. "Mack where'd you get that? Is that Natsu's?" "Oh yea... About that... He kind of snuck in here last night and fell asleep in my bed beside me." The young woman replied. The cats eyes widened. "He What!? He has no class does he? More importantly how'd you feel about it?" "Surprisingly I was fine with it! It made me realize what Gildarts taught me a few months ago. I... Um... Think... I'm... In... Love... With Natsu..." The Crystal Mage blushes. "Well ok then. I'll support what ever decision you may have. But I feel you're moving too fast. As least wait another year or so." The cat ordered. "I plan to... This is way too much for me to handle right now... I plan to wait and see what happens." The female Mage states.

Suddenly there's a knock on her door. Mack walks to the door and opens it. "Have you seen Natsu!? He didn't come home last night. I'm really worried about him." A worried blue cat flies into the apartment with Lisanna behind him. "Happy came to the guild all worried. And then he told me what happened and we went to Gildarts place and no one was there. So we came here!" The take over Mage freaked. "Calm down. He snuck into my bed last night. He's asleep peacefully there right now." Mack patted their heads. "I'll show you, come in!" Lisanna walks in with Happy hovering over her. Mack leads them to her room. She opens the door and behold a pink haired boy is asleep in her bed half naked. "Why'd he come here?" Lisanna asked. "I'm guessing he was too tired to walk all the way home. I live closer to Gildarts after all!" Mack exclaimed. "Is it that or the fact that he LLIIKKEESS you!" Lisanna chuckled. Mack blushes, "I'm sure he was just tired. Now let's go make some breakfast." "Well maybe you like him back." The girl proclaimed. "What makes you say that?" Mack blushed harder. "Well one you're holding his scarf and two you didn't wake him up and kick him out of your bed. So you LLIIKKEE him! I'm gonna tease you about this for a long time!" Lisanna giggles while having too much fun with the fact that Mack and Natsu are falling for each other. Natsu also has a crush on Lisanna but he doesn't sneak into her place because of Mira. After a while the girls walk into the kitchen and make breakfast. Meanwhile Natsu is still fast asleep.

An hour later his strong sense of smell wakes him from his deep slumber. He sits up in the bed. "Man what a night." He mumbles then realizing he's still in Mack's bed half naked. He grins and remembers seeing Mack's naked body before falling asleep. "Oh Mack is up! Maybe I outta go say hi or something!" He lays back down and stares at the ceiling thinking about the feelings he may have for Mack and wondering if she feels the same way. "Nah maybe I should wait. It's too soon." He finally gets the motivation to get up and put his trousers on. He then walks out into the kitchen as if nothing happened. "Morning sleepy head!" Mack giggled while eating at the table. "Mornin'" the pink Mage groaned. "Whatcha got to eat? I'm starvin'?" Natsu looks through her cupboard to find something tasty. "You could've told me you were sleeping here last night!" The blue cat flies over and lands on the male mages shoulder. "Natsu turns and looks at his cat, "sorry little buddy. I got too tired to walk all the way home so I came here!" He looks over at Mack with a poker like look on his face. "And I'm glad I did!" Mack blushes even harder. "What's that look mean?" Happy giggles, "they LLLIIIKKKEEE each other!" "We do not!" They both said at the same time. "You see you guys are meant to be! Even when you don't admit it, it all comes down to LLOOVVEE!" Lisanna snickered. The three mages eat breakfast. Mack then gets dressed. Natsu finishes getting dressed and they all head to the guild for another fun filled day!

**_To_** **_be continued in chapter four: Until We Meet Again, My Friend!_**


End file.
